Semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are steadily becoming smaller and smaller while providing greater functionality and including greater numbers of integrated circuits. Due to the miniaturized scale of semiconductor devices, the widths of contact pads over pillars are becoming shorter and shorter.
Complex structures and surface topography in the semiconductor devices may impact etching processes due to misalignment. Therefore, a method for forming contact pads that uses a self-aligned etching process and a depositing process is provided.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.